


Right As Rain

by FloodFeSTeR



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Anal Play, Biting, Dean is So Done, Demonic Powers, Depowered Lucifer, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Filthy, Gabriel Being Gabriel, Gabriel Lives, Gentleness, Loss of Virginity, Love/Hate, Lucifer Is Good In The Sack, Lucifer Talks Dirty, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Possessive Lucifer, Rough Oral Sex, Rough Sex, Roughness, Sam Is Scarred For Life, Sexual Humor, Vaginal Fingering, virgin!reader
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-23
Updated: 2015-12-23
Packaged: 2018-05-08 14:43:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,732
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5501303
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FloodFeSTeR/pseuds/FloodFeSTeR
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Who knew Lucifer was so good at going down on a gal?</p><p>**dumbest summary I've ever written but I love it**</p>
            </blockquote>





	Right As Rain

**Author's Note:**

> I spat this out to quell my Lucifer fix because I have stories that need to be updated and he'll just have to wait his turn.  
> Anyway, this may or may not be expanded, all up to you guys.

Who knew Satan was so good at going down on a gal?

"L-Lucifer," you whimpered in the softest voice, back arching and hips rolling up against his tongue.

He growled slightly against your mound as your fingers flexed through his hair, tugging at the tender roots. His hands squeezed tight to your ass, pulling you harder against his face and making you scream out in confused pleasure.

How did this happen? The whole 'Satan is just going to town on your pussy' thing?

Dean Winchester is what happened, Sam also had a little hand in it - Castiel was pissed off.

And you supposed he had every right, what with this being the devil and all, just walking the Earth, not a care in the world, but it wasn't _your_ fault Dean was a moron and decided to bind Lucifer to you.

That's right, Dean decided to bind you to Lucifer, so he couldn't use his powers and he couldn't just run away; like he was a dog and you were an electric fence at the edge of the yard, too far and he'd get a zap before running back to you.

It wasn't weird at first, not as much as you'd think.

Yes, toting around a very annoying angel with daddy issues was a pain in the ass but he was more lenient on you. Maybe it was because Sam was a vessel in denial and Dean was. . .well, Dean but no matter what Lucifer had never been cruel to you, never played tricks like he did with Sam and Dean. Yes, he annoyed you with the singing and the insistent snark, but so long as Lucifer wasn't torturing you, you'd made peace with the situation until the day came Castiel found him a rightful place to be locked up.

Faulty ass cage, plain and simple.

You planned for many complications and scenarios with this job, but you had no backup plan for this.

He'd been doing the normal routine of annoying you while you studied, for small leads and also help find a nice _casket_ \- you meant, _cage_ , to put him in. The boys were gone, knowing you were very safe with the one angel that they didn't want near you but wouldn't hurt you.

He was plucking at your hair, singing slightly creepy old folk tunes and just being. . .Lucifer, then you snapped back, he started really teasing and somehow he ended up on his knees tongue-deep in your pussy.

And you _liked_ it.

"F-Fuck," you panted and your free hand clenched hard to the arm rest beneath your fingers. "L-Lucifer, Jesus. . .what the Hell _is_ that?"

He chuckled, coming up for air and watching you squirm and gasp beneath his touch. "What an eloquent sentence," he hummed; you couldn't help but notice you had both of his hands in view and grew concerned beneath the crushing pleasure. "And don't you worry about what that is," he hummed and grasped your breast, a smirk on his lips when your hand flew up to grab onto the back of it.

He bent his head back down, eyes still locked onto your half lidded ones as his tongue fluttered out against your clit, the obscene split in his tongue making you groan.

There was this overwhelming pressure inside of you, like he were. . . _inside_ of you, but you could see his tongue was occupied, his hand kneading your breast and that was for sure his fingers working in. . . _other_ places you were embarrassed about.

What the fuck was inside of you?

Not that you were complaining, it felt amazing, matching the rhythm of your lungs; swelling and shrinking in time, speeding up as your breathing became labored. You wiggled against the hard wood of the chair, aching to spread yourself against your self consciousness but your movements were limited.

And uncomfortable.

"Lucifer I can't," you whimpered and rolled your hips, gasping and closing your eyes when he bit down slightly on your clit. "I-I. . .I need to _move_."

He chuckled and gave your breast a painful squeeze, air whooshing from your chest when your back connected hard with the floor. Your eyes wheeled around the room, fingers digging hard into the carpet. You craned your neck back, eyes squeezing closed tightly as you felt the pressure building, his firm hands holding your hips down before they could continue to buck up against his mouth.

"I was - I was thinking somewhere different," you groaned, toes curling.

He chuckled, the pressure inside of you vibrating with the noise. "The pain is a part of the pleasure," he punctuated the words with a harder nip at your sensitive bud. "I think you like it, you little minx," he took a heavy drag over your clit with his tongue. "An insistent little cock tease is what you are, the Winchesters must be dead below the waist to not jump on this. Struttin' around in your underwear, in a towel and then leaving your door open while you change?"

"S-So being a normal person and being forge - oh f- _fuck!_ " You trembled and dug your nails into his scalp; he retorted with a harsh swat to your ass. "S-Stop that," your cheeks burned, in embarrassment this time; he did it again, making your hips jump up. "Stop it, Lucifer!"

He snickered and began a steady snails pace up your body, his teeth leaving little spots of red as he moved. Your belly trembled when he reached your breasts, taking a firm bite to your nipple and making you cry out in confused pain. He hummed, lips latched around the hard nub, his tongue (tongues?) teasing the very tip of it; it was torture.

You didn't understand how you had lasted this long, with the insistent throbbing from whatever he had working inside of you. You should have cum ten times over by now, but that orgasm was still just out of reach. Was it -- did it have something to do with his powers? Had to, just had to -- Jesus H this was too much; sensory overload.

You gasped and tensed when you felt his fingers ease into you, two of them, his thumb rubbing your clit and fingers pumping slowly in and out of you alongside whatever that thing was.

Your eyes fluttered closed when his lips moved to yours, his teeth tugging slightly at your lower lip with the slow, heavy kiss. It was the first time he had kissed you this entire time and it. . .was better than you could have imagined. It wasn't magical by any means, he didn't do anything special and certainly wasn't the best but maybe because it was just so fucking wrong. . .it turned you on even more - if that were possible.

You squeezed his shoulder firmly, your other hand coming up to the back of his head to hold him against you.

You gasped and moaned against his lips as you came, the pressure inside of you completely disappearing until all you could feel was your orgasm. And his fingers. They moved in and out of you, dragging against your sensitive muscles and prolonging the waves of pleasure that made you go nearly limp beneath him.

Lucifer chuckled as he pulled away from your lips with a lewd pop, his tongue running over his swollen lip. "I look good on you," he murmured, pulling his fingers from you to press them against your lips. "What do you think would happen if the Winchesters came in and found you like this, hmm," he cocked his head slightly as you lazily licked your slick from his fingers; your tongue was nearly numb with the taste. "Just cleaning yourself from my fingers, completely giving yourself to me. Do you think it would upset them?"

"Lucifer, please," you whispered, holding tight to his still-wet hand. "Please just. . ."

"Do you want me inside of you," he murmured. "Do you want me to be the first inside of this perfect little cunt," he cupped your sensitive sex roughly and you whimpered. "I think you do, but I want you to beg a little more," you cringed when his thumb pressed hard against your clit. "I hate how beautiful you are. I hate how much I want to make you cum, how much I want to make you scream my name," he ran his tongue along your throat. "I can't wait to feel your around me," he whispered in your ear.

"Please, Lucifer," you begged. "Please, I want you - p-please I want all of you!"

He chuckled. "Weak stuff," he muttered, pushing up, his left knee between your thighs and nestled nicely against your heat. "But I don't have a lot of patience, we'll work on your begging later."

You swallowed thickly as he pulled his shirt over his head; the weight of the situation was most definitely not crashing down on you yet. Anticipation was making you shake, that delicious trace of dopamine making you almost giggly -- but you would save that for later. All that mattered right now was whether or not you were terrified of the veritable tool he held with such a firm grasp; was Satan ever self conscious?

"Don't look so terrified," your eyes flickered up to his and that smirk he held. "Save that for the big finale."

You trembled once, eyes closing as he hunched over to press his lips against yours again; your lips opened on instinct, but he delved no further than the surface. You pressed the heel of your hand against his chest as his head stroked up between your folds; a heat burst over the back of your neck. He applied a gentle pressure, making your walls scream in slight pain at the foreign object trying to enter you.

"W-Wait," you murmured, pushing back on him; he growled but pulled back, the reddish-orange glow of his eyes making your skin prickle. "I-I don't. . .please don't hurt me," your voice died at the end.

His face twisted into something like offence, one eyebrow arched and making you cringe. It seemed really stupid to ask Lucifer not to hurt you, but you had still asked. This wasn't something magical, this wasn't a romantic rendezvous - this was Lucifer doing you on the floor of the archives, you shouldn't expect much.

Still, asking couldn't hurt.

Lucifer sighed and you realized you had closed your eyes, opening them to that glow closing in. You squeaked when he hungrily claimed your lips, his palms moving slowly up your sides, settling beneath your breasts to stroke over both nipples simultaneously.

"Lucifer," you whispered against his lips, your pussy tingling at him rubbing against you.

He didn't say anything, eyes watching your face as he thrust into you in one smooth stroke. Your nails dug into his skin, tears pricking at the corners of your eyes. You gave a small, barely-audible cry as you involuntary squeezed his cock, only causing more jolts of pain inside of you. He watched you still with that placid expression as you releases a shuddering breath.

"Th-That fucking _hurts_ ," you whispered between your teeth.

"More fragile than I thought," he finally spoke, humming as he drew himself out of you while you whimpered.

You groaned as he thrust back into you, zero finesse and gentleness in those hips. Bad idea or not, the more he moved in and out of you, the more than familiar feeling grew - whatever he was doing was as right as rain. Demon powers? Coincidence? It felt amazing whatever it was, starting in a place he seemed to favor and you didn't mind so much either.

"Lucifer," you moaned, arching up against him. "What i-is your deal with my ass?"

He chuckled and you squeaked, clenching at his cock enough to make him grunt. "I have a deal with your entire body, _____," he murmured and the pressure twisted inside of you, inflated, made you feel almost weightless. "What you should really ask is why you like it so -"

He growled as your hand clamped down over his mouth, but you ignored him and closed your eyes, parted your lips. Little noises slipped between them, a mix of moans, sighs and pants of air as that peak grew closer to your reach.

 _So fucking close. ._.

You glared beneath hooded eyes as his tongue ran teasingly up your palm, his eyebrows bobbing in challenge. You dug your fingers in slightly around his cheeks, a mock look of hurt crossing in his eyes.

His hips drew back from yours, an almost inhuman whine coming from you as he paused with just the tip in.

He thrust forward, **_hard_** , and you yelped loudly at the shock that rocked you. You dropped your hand to his bicep, giving it the nail-deep squeeze you didn't give his face as he slammed into you again. His face was blank again, save for that small, evil little smirk on his totally kissable lips.

But kissing was the last thing on your mind, and that was concerning for more than one reason.

He bent down slightly, his lips brushing against your ear and making you tremble. "Don't think I won't hurt you, girl," he hissed and it would have sounded like a threat if he didn't kiss your throat so gently. "I can totally ruin you. . .and make you _like_ it."

" _Lucifer_ ," you groaned and threw your head back, not the least bit concerned with the hard knock against the floor. "Fuck, fuck. . ."

He chuckled and that feeling that was coming from where it shouldn't be grew and stayed there, causing all kinds of feelings to accompany the bruising pace against your hips. Your muscles rippled and squeezed at everything filling you, made you cry out in frustration because of his composure and his powers.

"Wanna cum, sweetheart," he murmured against your throat, hips becoming unsure against yours. "I bet your quite the sight cumming all over my cock."

Jesus fuck didn't foul words sound so right on his lips.

You groaned and reached down between your bodies, the tips of your fingers finding your clit and you gave a victory cry as you abused it. Your hips jerked against his, meeting him thrust for thrust, thrown into a frenzy with the sensitive shocks going through your body. You clenched hard at his cock, hearing him groan and feeling him cum inside of you; oh what an ego boost, to be sure sure.

" _Oh fuck, oh fuck, oh fuck -- Lucifer!_ " you chanted, limbs trembling and toes curling as you came around him, milking him for all he was worth. "F-Fuck, _Lucifer_ ," you groaned, hand dropping from your clit and flopping weakly to the floor. "Oh my God," you breathed, chest heaving as you basically lost the ability to open your eyes.

"You are perfect when you cum," you sighed as he pushed sweaty hair back from your face. "A shame your human."

You frowned and managed to open your eyes to slight creases, finding a bit of sadness in his eyes. You opened your mouth to speak but tensed when you heard the loud clapping. You craned your neck back, blushing when you peered at Sam, Cas, Dean and Gabriel -- who was the one clapping -- staring at you in confused shock and almost disgust; to be fair, Dean and Gabriel looked a little impressed.

You squeaked and pulled yourself up against Lucifer, cringing when Gabriel laughed and glaring over your shoulder. He leaned against Sam's shoulder, the taller man looking mortified as Gabriel gestured to you and Lucifer.

"Now, I was hoping you could do to me what that gentleman there is doing to this fine young lady," he snickered and it was Sam's turn to blush.

"H-How long have you all _been_ there," you nearly screeched, hoping to scrape together some sort of an argument to justify this.

"Oh we just caught the end of the show," Dean said, so much confusion in his expression. "I don't. . ." He rubbed the back of his neck as he turned away. "I gotta go lay down, its too much."

Cas continued to shake his head, looking like he wanted to say something but couldn't and Gabriel was still snickering, basically hanging off of Sam like he were a jungle gym.

You buried your face against Lucifer's chest; he just chuckled, which pissed you off even more.

Oh yeah, you'd get him back for this.


End file.
